


Irresistible

by theweirddivide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweirddivide/pseuds/theweirddivide
Summary: Peter knew it was wrong. A man so much older than him, who was dating his aunt, no less. But no matter how much he wished it’d stop, he couldn’t help it.-Peter is having troubling feelings about the man his aunt has brought home... Quentin thinks he can help with that.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be multi-chaptered with a loose plot and lots of shameless smut :) Enjoy!

Peter knew it was wrong. A man so much older than him, who was dating his aunt, no less. If Quentin and May had been together longer he could technically be his  _ uncle.  _ But no matter how much he wished it’d stop, he couldn’t help it. His body consistently went against his wishes and tonight wasn’t any different.

It had been movie night, the three eating a rare nicely cooked dinner from May before watching a film they could all agree on. In the darkness, nothing but the light emitting from the television, Peter couldn’t help but cast glances Quentin’s way. Sitting casually on the couch with an arm around May but Pete’s brain paid no mind to her. He snuck looks at the man’s neatly trimmed beard, sharp jaw and eyes that could bore holes into him. The way his legs were spread comfortably had Peter’s mind wandering, but he was quick to shove those thoughts away until he was in private. Quentin didn’t seem to notice the teenager’s stares, much to the boy’s relief.

After finishing the movie, cleaning up dinner himself as May had an early shift and went to bed early, and washing himself up, Peter retreated to his room. The thoughts he’d pushed away earlier were threatening to bubble to the surface and so he quickly opened a textbook and got a head start on some problems he knew they’d be going over later in the week.

It proved fruitless, however, and he couldn’t keep his mind at bay. A warm feeling had blanketed over him, familiar twinges of lust grasping at his being. With a sigh, he pulled himself out of his chair and slipped his pajama bottoms off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and plain grey t-shirt. 

The teen lay himself down onto the bed, adjusting into a comfortable position. His hand drifted to the hem of his underwear, shame making him hesitate. Someone like Quentin shouldn’t turn him on, the reasonable side of his mind supplied. He shouldn’t. But he couldn’t stop it, and the feeling was  _ killing  _ him. The heat in his gut called for his attention, and his brain supplied thoughts of the older man unconditionally.

Peter felt his half-hard member in his underwear, teasing it for a few moments before taking it in his hand and stroking it to full hardness. He then pulled his boxers down his legs, fully freeing his dick. His toes curled and he thought of Quentin. Sitting on that couch, eyes fixated on the screen. The other day, when the man was hauling a package inside and his muscles bulged. When the man would exit the bathroom in nothing but a towel, Peter catching sight of him as he walked into his and May’s room. Not even sexual thoughts, just thoughts of  _ him.  _ “Mmm,” Peter groaned ever-so-softly.

Pete kept his strokes at a medium pace, mind continuing to wander. He was ashamed to admit how  _ hot  _ it was that Quentin was somewhere in the apartment, completely oblivious to the fact that the nephew of the woman he’s dating was getting off at the thought of him. Peter picked up the speed slightly at that, eliciting a gasp from him.

Peter wondered when Quentin found the time to do this, when he had alone time to jerk off. The teen turned the tables, thinking off the man’s meaty hands stroking his own big cock while Peter sat in his room, unbeknownst to whatever fantasies Quentin enjoyed. “Oh,” Peter let out involuntarily, a little louder than the last time. His eyes remained closed as pleasure encompassed him as his thoughts of the man expanded, thinking of him accidentally catching Peter in the shower, or getting an erection and Peter noticing the bulge at an awkward moment. He thought of what Quentin’s hands would feel like in his body. Not wanting that, not truly wanting any of it to  _ happen _ , but his lust-ridden mind denied his reason and requests. Peter stroked his cock faster, “Ahh,  _ fuck _ ,” he moaned. “Oh.”

Little did Peter know, Quentin walked by at that moment, accidentally picking up the noises the teenager was letting out. May was fast asleep, and the man set down what he was doing and moved closer to the door.

Inside, Peter continued jerking his dick, harder and faster. His breathing picked up, and small noises escaped him that he thought no one would hear. “Oh, ah. Ngh,” as he began to think of what Quentin’s hands would feel like wrapped around his cock. “ _ Quentin, _ ” He moaned breathily.

Quentin, still listening outside, was feeling along his crotch when he heard Peter moan his name. It prompted the man to turn the doorknob, silently opening the door enough to see in. The view was a gorgeous sight for him, Peter laid out on his bed, masturbating to the thought of him. He licked his lips, the boy still not noticing his presence, and took his shirt off, remaining as silent as possible. Quentin would fuck this kid no matter what it took.

His pants and underwear came next, fully hard cock now hanging loosely in the open air. He took a few steps towards the bed, watching Peter as he bit his lip and stroked fast. “ _ Fuck _ . Quentin, mmm,” he moaned, and the man couldn’t take it any longer.

Peter was lost in his fantasies, his thoughts a mess of  _ QuentinQuentinQuentin _ . There was no holding back now, and Peter wanted to get this over and done with. Which is why it was a shock when a large hand landed in his thigh, pressing down as a body climbed onto the bed with Peter. The teen’s eyes snapped open, a large hand clamping down over his mouth before he could make a sound. Thick dread filled him as he came face-to-face with Quentin, the man fully naked above him. He smirked, and began to suck on the skin of Peter’s neck. 

_ No, no, no _ , the boy thought. He had the wrong idea! Embarrassment flowed through him at the realization that he’d heard Peter jacking off and moaning his name. But he didn’t want him, he didn’t. It was just his teenage mind forcing those thoughts into him,  _ right? _ And now Quentin was giving Peter hickeys, grinding into him on his own bed.

Peter tried to say something the hand stayed firmly clamped over his lips, and all that came out was a muffled cry. Peter grabbed at the man’s wrist, other arm pushing him away weakly, but to no avail.

Quentin grasped Peter’s dick, giving it a few strokes. Despite his wishes, Peter’s body did not change one bit, and a long moan was drawn out of him from behind Beck’s hand as he stroked the teen’s cock.

“Like that, don’t you baby,” Quentin chuckled. He let go of Peter’s dick and readjusted himself, taking his hand off of Peter’s mouth in the process.

“No, no, Quentin—“ Peter sputtered, but the older man simply shushed him.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this, Pete. I heard you saying my name, calling out for me as you fucked yourself with your hand,” he spoke, nudging the boy’s legs apart. Peter felt the man’s erections against his thigh, and it was  _ big.  _ He glanced down and the sight confirmed his suspicions, the fantasies he’d had right about the size. The boy shook his head, silently begging. He pushed against Quentin weakly, but the man was  _ strong _ and gripped the wrist, holding it above the boy’s head. Peter considered calling out for somebody, but who would answer? May? Coming to see her boyfriend fucking her nephew? Peter was trapped under the man’s hold.

Quentin slid himself down slightly so his cock was level with Peter’s ass, spitting on his fingers before inserting one into the boy’s hole. The teen expected it to hurt, and it slightly did, but the pleasure completely overtook it. “Oh,” he moaned.

“God, you’re tight. You must be a virgin,” Quentin said, smirking. “My cock gonna be your first time, Petey? Hm?” He spoke, thrusting the finger in and out slowly before adding another. He stretched Peter’s hole, pressing the walls while continuing to add fingers.

“Fuck,  _ fuck,” _ Peter writhed as Quentin added a fourth. “Ahh!” He moaned as the man twisted his wrist as he fucked into Peter with his fingers. The boy’s own cock twitched in response.

“Gotta prep you properly, honey. Gotta get you ready for my cock,” he growled, touching himself and Peter continued to writh underneath him. He finally slid his fingers out, lining up his head against Peter’s hole.

Peter went to try and protest, but was muffled by a kiss. Quentin continued to kiss him as he slowly entered Peter, the boy moaning and groaning into the man’s mouth. Peter wanted the man out of him, but his body was beginning to take over again. The lust was winning.

“Fuck,” Quentin breathed once he was buried fully inside the teen. He then suddenly pulled out and snapped his hips back into Peter, the boy taken by surprise, mouth open in a silent scream.

Quentin began a steady pace, the feeling of the man inside him was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. The boy remained unable to vocalize as he came before he even realized it, the work from masturbating finishing. Thick white ropes spurted onto his stomach, and Quentin marveled, at the sight, moaning in approval. “Oh, Peter, you love my cock that much?” He teased, slightly picking up his thrusts.

Peter’s orgasm finished, whited out mind clearing once again. He felt the man’s dick fucking into him, his own hardening again almost immediately. “AH!” He finally shouted, each thrust giving him a new wave of pleasure. “Ah, ah, ah,” he moaned in time with the thrusts, breathless.

“Ngh, so perfect for me baby,” Quentin moaned. “Is this—  _ Oh, _ so fucking tight— Is this what you imagined, slut? While you were thinking of me with your cock in your hands?” He started thrusting faster. Peter’s bed frame shaking with the force. It was noisy, being rocked in time with Beck fucking into Peter’s ass. Back and forth, back and forth.

“Oh, oh, ngh!” The boy moaned, Quentin wrapping his hand around Peter’s dick and tugging. “Fuck,  _ FUCK, AH!”  _

The man then ceased for a brief moment, readjusting before slamming back into the boy. Peter practically screamed, Beck having to silence him with his hand. “Want your aunt to wake up, you fucking whore?” Peter didn’t, of course, but Beck had gone into him so perfectly then. He must have found his sweet spot, and Quentin knew it as he thrust back in with force. 

“Ohhhh!” Peter moaned in response. Quentin repeated the action. “ _ MMM! AH!”  _ And again, a singular, hard thrust. “Ahhhh!” Again. “NGH!” Again. “O— _ Ohhh! _ ”

Quentin began pounding into him with reckless abandon. The bed frame continued to shake and creak, a few items Peter had stored on the top bunk beginning to fall off because he was being fucked so hard. He had to admit, it was heaven. He could barely breathe with the pleasure.

“Gonna say, no now? Huh?” Beck growled. Peter shook his head. “Fucking slut.”

Quentin continued to fuck him ruthlessly, hitting his prostate again and again. “Oh, fuck,” Peter moaned. “Fuck me,  _ oh! _ ”

“Yeah?”

“Can feel your fat cock— Ah! Fat cock fucking my ass, please,  _ please.” _

“You want it?”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah. Harder!” If possible. And it was. Quentin put all his strength into his thrusts, rocking the bed so hard it began slamming into the wall.

“Ngh. Perfect virgin ass,” he moaned. 

“Ahh, fuck. Quen—  _ OH! _ — Quentin, May’s gonna— hear us—  _ shit,  _ fuck, ngh!” Peter stammered out, toes curling.

“Let her,” Quentin breathed, biting the boy’s shoulder. The thrusts hurt, but that made them all the more pleasurable.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Peter babbled, thighs twitching as he neared his second climax. “Oh, fuck. I’m close! Ah, ah, ah!”

“Me too, baby, fuck,” he pounded into the boy, groaning loudly and the bed continued to rock, hitting the wall repeatedly.

“Big cock, filling me— OH!— Filling me up, fuck,” Peter said. “Fuck, shit, shit— ohhhh.”

“Cum for me, baby,” Quentin spoke. 

Peter’s body seized up, back arching. The angle allowed Quentin’s cock to fuck into him at a new angle, stimulating his orgasm further. “AHHH! OH, fuck,  _ ahhhh _ !” He practically screamed, ears ringing. 

Peter’s hole clenched up and he came all over himself once again, Quentin’s hips beginning to stutter. “F—Fuck,” he moaned, hot seed filling up Peter’s ass. “Ohhh.”

As Peter came down from his climax, panting, stomach and chest covered in cum, he couldn’t even find it in himself to be truly upset. It had felt  _ good.  _ Quentin collapsed on top of him, cock still buried deep inside of him. Peppering kisses over the left side of his face, he let out a satisfied sigh. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been several days since that night with Beck, and since then things had been… strange.

A week later, Peter was in the bathroom after a long school day, prepared to take a nice warm shower to wash away the stress of the week. It had been several days since that night with Beck, and since then things had been… strange. They carried on like normal. Peter knew his own motive for doing so, attempting to act like nothing had happened a result of his conflicted feelings surrounding the event. He was no longer ashamed, but nervous? Excited, and that feeling scared him. But it was enough to convince himself that acting normal is what he needed. 

With Quentin, however, Peter did not know why he was carrying on as if nothing had happened. He’d intitiated it, so logic tells that he would carry on. But other than lingering stares that made Peter’s stomach flutter, nothing was out of the ordinary. It was  _ confusing,  _ and only added to the stress he hoped would wash down the drain.

The boy undressed and tossed his clothes into the hamper before laying his sweats and comfortable clothes out on the rack. He stepped into the shower, shutting the curtain and immediately relishing in the relaxation the water brung. It was soothing and his muscles practically melted, the boy leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He allowed his mind to shut down, thoughts simply floating away and leaving a relaxing empty space in their place. 

He doesn’t know how long he stayed like that, but by the time he was brought back down to Earth he needed to adjust the water heat ever so slightly before washing his hair. A couple more relaxing minutes went by and he rinsed the rest of the product out of his curls before he heard a click that made him jump. 

Through the curtain Peter saw a broad silhouette entering slowly as to not make much noise. It was clear who it was, and the teens heart rate sped up as he remained frozen, Quentin continuing to approach the shower. 

_ Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out.  _

_ You’ve been through this.  _

_ You want this.  _

Quentin stopped and the sound of his clothes hitting the floor was audible. Peter tried his best to relax. The man had already seen him naked. They’d already… done things together. But the situation was nerve wracking and thrilling nonetheless.

The man’s fingers grasped the curtains and he then pulled it back, Peter remaining unmoving. His gaze flickered down before settling on the man’s steel gaze once again, dirty thoughts invading his mind. He didn’t exactly not want it, but it was still all so foreign to him. 

Quentin smirked at the boy’s face, seemingly pleased at whatever spark he saw on Peter’s face and stepped into the shower, joining the boy. He rinsed himself off, just basking in the fact that he was in the shower with Peter.

It wasn’t long before Quentin suddenly turned and ocked lips with Peter, the younger boy’s back against the wall. The kissing started slow, intimate, but became more intense as the moments drew out.  _ Passionate _ , Peter may even say. But he was naive, lost in the thrill of it all. He reciprocated the sloppy kisses as Quentin wrapped his arms around him, one hand reaching down to squeeze his ass. 

Peter hesitated, but made the decision to initiate something himself. He moved his hand down to Quentin’s crotch, touching his cock. It wasn’t fully hard, but getting there, and the man gave a soft groan of satisfaction into the boy’s mouth. Peter stroked the member a few times and Beck squeezed Peter’s ass with both hands, spreading it apart. He reached further and felt the teen’s hole with a single finger, circling the rim to tease him. That drove the boy wild. His breathing picked up, kissing becoming more desperate as if to signal to the man that he needed him. Peter fondled Quentin’s balls, whispering, “ _ Need you. _ ”

Quentin chuckled and turned the teen around. He inserted a finger. The boy bit his lip before Beck began thrusting the finger in and out, a steady pace before quickly going faster and faster. Peter thought he would add another but the single finger stayed, pressing into him wildly. “Oh,” He whispered softly, the clear teasing only amplifying his pleasure as the steamy water sprayed down on them. Quentin then used his other hand to feel over Peter’s hips, his fingers sliding towards his crotch, stopping mere centimeters away. The boy whined, wanting the contact, but Beck wanted to keep him on edge. At least for now.

The sudden change of pace came when Quentin slid the finger out, quickly replacing it with the head of his cock. He didn’t go further, kissing and sucking on Peter’s shoulders before he did. 

The boy was nervous. He still thought it was wrong, but it was also so  _ right.  _ They were drawn to each other and neither could get enough.

Beck pushed into Peter, bottoming out inside the boy’s ass. “Mmm,” he moaned as Beck let out a sigh of pleasure of his own. He then pulled out and pushed back in, not nearly as violent as the other night. This time was more thoughtful, less desperate and not animalistic. 

Beck kept a steady pace as Peter stood braced against the wall. One of Beck’s hands gripped the boy’s hips while the other wrapped around his chest. Peter felt  _ amazing.  _ It was much different from the adrenaline and speed of the other night. His mind wasn’t clouded with fear or emotions, now free to fully absorb the pleasure and ecstasy of the moment. Here they were, lovingly fucking in the shower. Their bodies were in motion with each other, the boy’s forehead sliding up and down the shower wall with each thrust. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Quentin said, fucking into Peter more deeply. 

“Ah, I’m all yours,” He whispered back. Quentin gripped Peter’s hard cock, pumping it as he thrusted. “ _ Yeah _ .”

Quentin began pulling his hips up as he pushed in, lifting Peter’s heels off the ground ever-so-slightly. This elicited a moan from them both, the action nudging against the teen’s sweet spot. “Oh!” Peter’s right hand reached back and clutched at Quentin’s bicep, the other hand braced firmly on the wall, tensing and gripping against the moisture.

After a few more minutes of this they were both nearing their ends, Quentin speeding up his thrusts. “Ngh. God, you’re perfect.”

“Mmm, please, Quentin,” he moaned, leaning his head back against Beck’s shoulder. The man ran his free hand through Peter’s wet curls, planting a long, breathy kiss into them as he fucked into the boy. “Feel perfect inside of me,” their voices were quiet, just for themselves. No one else could hear. And this time, they didn’t want them to.

The man’s hand floated towards Peter’s hard cock, stroking it as his own thrusts became uneven and signaled an impending orgasm.

“ _ Ah _ , fuck,” Peter moaned, wrapping his hand around Quentin’s that was stroking. The pleasure was all-encompassing, his vision beginning to white out before he even started to cum. The pleasure, the secrecy, the  _ sexy _ setting and how much of a 180 it was to the last time. Peter was on cloud nine. 

Quentin sped up, much faster than he was before and his hips stuttered. “Gonna fill you up, princes,” he emphasized it with a particularly hard thrust, increasing the speed of stroking the teen’s cock.

“Oh! Oh, fuck _ , fuck _ ,” He panted, vision blurring. His hips stuttered, thrusting forward slightly. “AHH!” He cummed, white painting over the shower walls. Quentin let out a series of loud grunts and groans, gripping Peter’s hips and shoving into him before cumming himself, enhancing Peter’s own climax. 

Peter’s knees felt weak as he came down from his high, Quentin riding out his orgasm by fucking Peter’s ass a minute longer. He soon pulled out, kissing the teen’s hunched shoulders once more. “You’re gorgeous,” he muttered, sucking on a spot just below his neck that was sure to leave a hickey.

“You’re amazing,” Peter replied, still out of breath. He turned and kissed Quentin before the man pulled away and stepped out, opting not to shut the curtain this time and just admire Peter’s body as he dried himself off. Peter made sure to rinse away any messes they made, washing himself up as well while Beck got dressed, eyes tracing over the curvature of the teen’s ass. Peter smiled. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he chuckled, shutting the shower off and stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Quentin hummed in amusement, thinking on it while he leaned against the sink, watching Peter. 

The boy used another towel to dry his body and hair off, ruffling his hair out. He got his clothes on— a sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants— going a tad slower due to the soreness of his bottom. But it was the  _ best  _ kind of sore, and not so painful like it was last time. 

The two exited a few minutes later, Peter a little anxious as he didn’t know where to go from there. Would they go back to pretending like this never happened, even when alone? The teen didn’t know what Quentin wanted. Hell, he didn’t even know what  _ he  _ wanted. But once Quentin beckoned him towards the rarely-used guest bedroom down the hall, he seemed to have gotten his answer. 

Quentin closed the door behind them and guided Peter to the queen sized bed in the center of the farthest wall. He climbed on, resting his back against the headboard. When Peter didn’t immediately follow, rubbing the space between his thumb and pointer finger, Beck patted his thigh.  _ Come on, you’re being stupid. Just go! _ Peter thought, and so he did. He hopped on the comfortable mattress, sinking into Quentin’s form. He slouched, head and neck settled on the man’s stomach as their legs absentmindedly became tangled in each other. 

“This is nice,” Peter muttered shyly.

“It is,” Beck agreed simply, running his fingers through Pete’s newly washed curls. Just being in the man’s presence filled the teen with a feeling he’s never experienced before, and he loved it. 

As they laid there, watching the TV mounted on the wall, relaxed in each other’s arms, Peter’s mind wandered. He thought to how all this started. The feelings he got very early on back when May had first introduced Quentin as her boyfriend. The feelings he tried to push down, to snuff out before they could grow into anything more. But it kept growing and growing, and he couldn’t control it. His stares lingered, he would offer help just to be around the man more. Sometimes, the shame would eat away at him and he would hide in his room even after  _ that  _ night But now? Peter’s realizing it was stupid to deny any of this. He could feel the warmth of the man above him, sex afterglow radiating off of them both. What had just happened was perfect, and he wanted more. 

The only thing that lingered in his mind, as they watched a rerun of  _ Malcolm in the Middle _ , their laughs echoing in the hardly used room, was that of; Where would this go? Quentin was dating his  _ aunt.  _ Quentin was over 20 years his senior, and though Peter clearly didn’t mind, Quentin could get in trouble should the wrong person discover them together. Keeping this from May would be… A task, for sure. How would they manage it? What are…

“What are we going to do, Quentin?” He finished aloud.

“Anything you want, baby.”


End file.
